


It's Not About the Cute

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Babs dispute Darcy's claim that they're the cuter couple.</p>
<p>(Because Dick might just be right and Darcy/Jason are cuter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not About the Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Author's choice, author's choice, She doesn't believe I only want to use you for sex. She has a much higher opinion of me than either of us do. TFLN](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594617.html?thread=83061945#t83061945)_
> 
> Because almost all of the prompts TourmalineQueen gave today could be Darcy/Jason. Though this is a twist on that idea. Dick and Babs ran with it. I didn't stop them.
> 
> Consider this after "Olive Garden is an Awkward Double Date"

* * *

“Darcy says we make a cute couple,” Barbara said, leaning back in her chair to watch Dick change. “In fact, she says we're 'the cutest.'”

“Yeah, I got the text,” Dick said, smiling as he pulled off his shirt and pulled on another. “You know what the weird thing is? I think they're cuter. I even told her that. She's made a big difference with Jason. She's got him wrapped around her finger and he doesn't seem to care. What he's willing to do for her—that is impressive. I don't think I can compete.”

“She has a much higher opinion of us than either of us do,” Barbara told Dick with a grin. “She actually believes I'm not just using you for sex.”

He laughed. “With my costume?”

“You could use one that's a size or two larger—”

“—all those compliments about my ass—” 

“—and the mask doesn't do much, only hides your eyes—”

“And the name. Dick,” he finished, grinning widely. “How could she think you wanted me for anything _but_ sex?”

Barbara considered for a moment the idea that it could be because she was in a wheelchair, but Dick leaned over and kissed her, and she could forget all that for a moment.


End file.
